A build management system is a system that functions to control and monitor various facilities in a building. A building management system performs classification on various facilities in a building in units of management and control points. A management and control point include, for example, an on/off illumination lamp, a dimming illumination lamp, an on/off fan, a damper, a valve, and a temperature sensor and represents a minimum unit for facilities in a building.
A building management system provides various functions such as a history of a user or a management and control point, a reservation, or an alarm. From thereamong, the history is classified into histories for a management and control point, a user action, a reservation control, and an alarm. When a problem occurs while operating a building, operators find out the cause through the above-described various functions for real-time monitoring and history check. A building management system provides a search function for various histories. Upon problem occurrence or in order for efficient operation of a building, operators use the histories and the real-time monitoring function.
Conventionally, however, various types of history searches are performed individually as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. That is, in order to find out a cause of a problem, an operator should search for one type of history and memorize an associated search result through one procedure with user interface (UI) or the like and search for and memorize another type of history through another procedure (UI or the like) to infer a relation therebetween. In addition, when an operator should search for various types of histories or search for histories of multiple points because the cause of the problem is complicated, it is difficult to find out a related problem, thereby reducing building operating efficiency. This causes problems in that recognition cost for an operator is increased, the operator is likely to depend on his/her experience, and information such as histories is distributed, thereby making it difficult for the operator to perform integrated search and intuitive decision.